This Sesshomaru's Mate
by KokoroNoTakara
Summary: Naraku is no more and Kagome makes an unselfish wish that would mean she would cease to exist. But the Kami's have plans for our dear Kagome and her gang... SessKags, InuKik, KogaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor its characters… Enjoy! **

_She has arrived with it and is in the perfect place. _Kagome said in her mind.

"You have arrived just in time, go play with InuYasha. I have a miko to take as my mate." Naraku ordered his incarnation he had felt arrive behind him. Kagome waited for the right moment and released the rekai filled arrow and hoped her last two years of training had paid off.

Naraku grinned at the reincarnation of the woman he lusted over. He easily dodged the arrow but when the miko's face stayed determined he realized something was off. He gasped as the arrow had not been aimed for his body. He screamed as his human heart became purified. His body disintegrated into dust leaving the shards he had. It was finally over. Naraku was gone.

Kagome collected the shards and turned to the rest, seeing the effects of the successful mission. They had received many casualties. Kagura had turned against Naraku at the last moment as she had been the one to bring Naraku's human heart throwing it up in the air as Kagome had released her arrow.

Miroku dropped to the ground as he hesitantly opened his beaded hand to find the wind tunnel gone. He sighed, as much as it was a danger, he was now worthless as a fighter.

Kagura floated down and on her feather was Kohaku who she gave a soft push towards his sister before taking to the sky.

Sesshomaru had lost Rin and Jaken and his normal stoic face showed the rare emotion of pain as he held their bodies in his one arm.

Sango pulled her brother into a hug and cried for getting him back just to have to let him go to complete the jewel.

Koga pulled the dead body Hakkaku to his body, his bold blue eyes full of tears as he howled to the sky with Ginta and the shy but fierce female ookami Kokoro howls joining him. Kokoro was the only daughter of the Western Wolf Tribe. Her brother had been killed by Naraku two years ago and when the Inu-gang had run into her she had been severely injured by a reluctant Kagura.

InuYasha and Kikyou held each other in a tender embrace, Kagome had become fond to the woman she was the reincarnation of these last two years. Kikyou was going to say goodbye to this world and leave InuYasha again. Knowing that she was doing the right thing didn't make it any less painful to Kagome.

Shippo tugged on her skirt his eyes full of tears over his friend Rin his little hands rubbing his eyes.

Kagome went over to Kohaku and after Sango's nod took the shard from the boy ending his borrowed life. Sango pulled her brother's corpse to her and sobbed. Kagome put the shards together and placed the jewel over her chest activating the wish. The tears, the pained looks. Kagome knew what to wish for. A selfless wish that would erase her from the world. Kikyou started as she heard her reincarnations thoughts.

"Kagome NO!" Kikyou cried as she attempted to make it to Kagome but she and the jewel vanished and everyone's eyes turned to Kikyou for an explanation.

"No, she… Why Kagome? Why? I have lived my life, this is your soul now. Why would you be so selfless?" Kikyou started to cry and InuYasha pulled her to him.

**INSIDE THE JEWEL'S DIMENSION**

Midoriko smiled softly at the child in front of her. She had heard the selfless wish of Kagome and the child would receive her own happiness too. The Kamis had told her that whatever she deemed right would be allowed.

"Very well, your Kikyou will receive both a new body and soul back, those lost in battle will be brought back as well, InuYasha will be a full demon, Miroku will have his wind tunnel without the threat of his life as will all of his male descendants, the older Inu brother will receive his arm back, the wolf demoness' brother and the demon slayer's brother will also be brought back. With this wish being so unselfish the jewel will now be no longer. Thank you Kagome for freeing my soul. Farewell and good luck." Midoriko began to fade.

Kagome was confused, she was giving her sould back to Kikyou therefore she would cease to exist. "Wait! Kikyou and I share the same soul remember? I will cease to exist." Kagome cried, hoping that Kikyou would still be receiving her soul back.

"Child, I am aware of this. The Kamis have decided that you shall receive another body and soul instead. Also as for your friends, when you see them next, they might be a bit different. Goodbye child. I too shall see you soon." Midoriko replied as she completely vanished.

**BACK AT THE GROUP**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru sensed something was about to happen and right as they looked at each other a blinding light filled the area.

Sesshomaru felt two heart beats in his arms. Wait, arms? He stared at his once missing limb. Rin's eyes opened and she smiled at him making him forget the new limb. Jaken groaned groggily as he opened his eyes and scratched his head.

InuYasha felt extremely dizzy and soon passed out. His dog ears disappeared, a crescent moon appeard on his forehead, his human ears grew longer. He grew taller, but was still shorter than Sesshmomaru. Kikyou's body shimmered as a heartbeat grew strong and steady. Her hair turned silver, ears grew longer and her body grew taller but shorter than InuYasha. InuYasha and Kikyou roused and looked at each other, Kikyou's eyes were now the color of Miroku's. They looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at them curiously.

Shippo's body began to shift slightly inside and outwards the only change was his now silver hair.

Hakkaku's body also started to breath and his heartbeat returned.

Besides Kokoro, a tall silver haired wolf demon appeared out of a shimmering light pulling her into his arms.

Kohaku brought in a sharp breath as his life returned to him as he, Sango and Miroku received a transformation likened to the others but instead of silver hair they had raven black hair. Then again Miroku felt another familiar sensation and quickly closed his hand as his wind tunnel returned. He became startled as he looked around in fear. The group gathered and stood in defensive stances.

Another blinding light appeared in front of them and a body began to float down from it. It was a female demoness and she looked identical to Kikyou. Kikyou broke away from the group and approached the demoness. "Kags? Kagome?" she said softly in a hopeful tone.


	2. Authors Note (This Will be Replaced)

Update 10/26/2015

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been through hell and back but now everything is better so I should be updating again regularly In fact now that my life is stable and what not I am going to try and bring back an old story I trashed because I thought I was rubbish writing it Since a friend of mine said she liked it I am bringing it back Some of it is missing and will change since I found it on another site I wrote on first There is only 3 chapters, but I am thinking of changing it around anyways Again I apologize for the delays but hopefully the updates will go as planned once I get back into the groove Be patient please?

Sincerely Yours,

Koko-chan!

* * *

Update 11/10/2015

So I am borrowing a friend's computer right now to update this, but I will be purchasing a new computer in January so hopefully then I can continue my updates... I am writing on paper as of right now so there should be updates as soon as I get my new computer and set it up... Thanks for being patient!

Sincerely Yours,

Koko-chan!


End file.
